


Hassle

by shinysylver



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Stranded, The Force, Trust, Ysalamiri (Star Wars), but its still a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: Even now, after all this time, Kylo wasn't completely sure how Hux would react to the news that he was vulnerable.





	Hassle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Write to My Heart shiritori community. I had to start this fic with the words “I’ll thank you then.”

“I’ll thank you then.” Hux trudged forward, following the overgrown path. “But not a moment sooner.”

"It's just a little bit farther," Kylo insisted.

"That's what you said last time," Hux muttered. "I'm beginning to think your Force powers are broken."

Kylo sighed. It took everything he had in him not to snap back at Hux, but that would just make things worse. Hux needed to vent and Kylo was the only available target.

Besides there was something strange going on. His ability to sense things with the Force had been spotty at best since they'd crash landed on the planet. There were moments when he couldn't even touch the Force at all, but he didn't relish telling that to Hux.

He knew better than to reveal his weaknesses. Even now, after all this time, Kylo wasn't completely sure how Hux would react to the news that he was vulnerable.

It didn't help that this whole mess was his fault. He'd insisted on confronting the Resistance ships despite Hux counseling him that they were outnumbered. He'd been so sure that his own presence would tip the battle in their favor, but instead they'd had to abandon ship.

It hadn't left Hux in a forgiving mood.

Thankfully, the Force had led him true this time and there was a small hut visible as soon as they made their way out of the trees. Kylo pointed at it. "See!"

Hux gave him a sour look. "Congratulations. It only took you a whole day to find us this primitive shelter, but, yes, I suppose I _should_ thank you, Ren."

"Do you have to be so sarcastic about it?"

Hux raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Yes I do."

He turned his back on Kylo and made his way across the clearing to the hut. Kylo took a moment to stretch out his mind into the the Force. The area around the building felt strangely blank, but he didn't actually sense any threats.

He'd just let his guard down when he heard a loud clatter, followed by Hux yelling for him. On instinct he tried to reach out his mind to touch Hux's, but he found a gaping black hole in the Force where Hux should be.

Kylo knew Hux's mind nearly as well as his own and being unable to connect with him was terrifying. He dashed into the hut, his lightsaber drawn, and was relieved to find Hux alive and well. He was standing in front of the hearth and pointing his blaster at a large lizard-like creature that had turned the alcove into a nest.

Hux quickly cut his eyes over to Kylo before returning his attention to the creature. "It startled me. Is it dangerous?"

"Only to me," Kylo muttered. He recognized the creature from his studies and its presence on this planet explained a lot. "It's a ysalamir."

"Why is it only a danger to you?"

Kylo gripped his lightsaber tighter, well aware that he was uniquely vulnerable at the moment. "These creatures repel the Force. I'm unable to use it near them."

"Interesting." Hux shot the creature, killing it. He holstered his baster and looked pointedly at Kylo's lightsaber. "Do you mind?"

Kylo disengaged the blade. "You didn't even hesitate."

Hux shrugged. "Why would I want you weak? I need you to get off this planet."

With the creature dead, Kylo was able to reach out and brush Hux's mind with his own. The emotions he found there were much more complicated and not nearly as selfish as Hux was trying to project.

On impulse, Kylo stepped forward and kissed Hux on the forehead. "Thank you."

Hux pushed him away, even though Kylo could feel his pleasure radiating in the Force. "There's no time for that. Are these things why it took you so long to find us shelter?"

"My ability to use the Force has been erratic," Kylo admitted. "Their presence would explain it."

Hux frowned at him. "Next time you're experiencing difficulties tell me. I haven't wanted to actually kill you in a long time. Hiding things just puts us both at risk." He glanced at the nest full of eggs. "Although, finding these creatures could be worth the delay."

"No," Kylo said, firmly. "You aren't getting a pet."

"Pet?" Hux scoffed. "I'd rather breed them and issue them to my officers. Maybe it would stop you from killing all the good ones."

Kylo rolled his eyes. "I never kill the good ones. You need better officers." He patted his lightsaber. "Besides, I don't need the Force to kill someone. It would just be a lot messier."

"I suppose you're right," Hux said. He drew his blaster and destroyed the eggs.  "Cleaning up all that blood _would_ be a hassle."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find my social media information in my profile. :D


End file.
